Snow Ball
by it's been fun
Summary: Miley freaks out when a piece of paper tells her her best friend Lily is her perfect match! Liley love!
1. Chapter 1: Paper Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, nor do I own these characters. If I did, this would be really happening...which I truly believe it should be. (: Silly Disney. **

It was the week of the Snow Ball, the school's annual winter dance, and in honor of it, the school set up a special matchmaking program to match each students with a date for the dance that Saturday night, by their own choice of course. Each student had one period in their day to set up their profile for the computers to do their matchmaking. Lilly, Oliver and Miley all sat in one row, filling out their questionnaire. Name. Age. Sex. Interests. Etc. After about five minutes, they pressed 'submit' and began to socialize. With the ring of the bell, they all rushed to the cafeteria for lunch.

The rest of the day went really slow for all those waiting for their results. Everybody's single sheeted results were placed in the computer lab, alphabetically and as the bell rang, the lab was flooded with students. It was the closest the three of them would ever get to a mosh pit, that's for sure. Miley grabbed her envelope and booked, leaving Oliver and Lilly behind. "See you guys later!" Miley yelled to the two. They were both going to Miley's around four to hang out and go to the beach. As Oliver grabbed his results, he waved to Lilly and left. Lilly, looking completely annoyed, waited until everybody cleared out to grab her envelope. She didn't really care about the matchmaking so she threw the envelope in her bag and walked home.

About thirty minutes later, Lilly skated into Miley's kitchen, knee pads and all, followed by Oliver shouting "Hey, wait up!"

Miley didn't even look to the door when they came in. She just sat there...completely still, staring at nothing. Only her brown curls moved with the breeze from the doors Oliver left wide open. Lilly waved her hands in front of Miley's face.

"Hellooooo." Miley only then snapped out of her bug-eyed trance. Her head jerked towards her friends.

"Something wrong Miles?" Lily asked looking at her like a confused puppy.

"No, no, no," Miley lied to them, faking her sanity to save theirs. "I'm good." She reassured them. Oliver shrugged and pulled out a yellow envelope from his back pocket.

"You will never believe who I got stuck with," He said dropping his envelope onto the counter.

"Saint Sarah?" the girls both said in unison.

"How did you know?" he glared at them.

Miley just rolled her eyes, picked up the envelope and smacked Oliver in the head with it.

"Hey!" he said swatting her away. "If I have a paper cut, I'm suing." Miley yet again rolled her eyes.

"So who did you get?" Oliver grabbed the envelope that Miley was trying to hid under her arms.

"Oliver give that back!" Miley shot up from the chair. As he began to open the envelope, Miley jumped on his back, knocking him over. She grabbed the envelope out of his hands, got up and ran up to her room without an explanation.

"What's her damage?" Oliver asked, getting up and adjusting his pants. Lily was staring at Oliver and he knew that look too well.

"I'll be right back..." he said as if this were a chore. He ran up the stairs and stopped at Miley's door. He saw that it was closed. "Miley?" Oliver knocked three times. He twisted the knob but it was locked.

"Go away," Miley said softly. Oliver barely heard her. He knocked again.

"Miley..." She knew he wasn't going away any time soon. The door opened slightly. Oliver pushed it open, walked inside and sat next to Miley on her bed. "What was that all about? I'd say sorry but I'm not even sure what I did wrong. Then again, I never do." A small smile shined on Miley's face and she laughed a little before handing him the envelope. Although he was confused on why he was allowed to read it all of a sudden, he opened it and unfolded the white paper. It was crumpled a little so he knew she had been handling it a lot. Oliver looked confused when he read it.

"Yeah...exactly," Miley said referring to his expression. The paper read: Your Perfect Match: Lillian Truscott.

"Wait, this doesn't even make sense," Oliver said.

"I know! One of us must have accidentally put 'male' instead of 'female'!" Oliver's expression changed a few times before hitting the same old expression they usually see displayed on his face.

"So what's the big deal? It's just a mistake." He said plainly.

"The big deal is my best friend is my perfect match!" Miley exclaimed. Oliver folded up the sheet of paper again and handed it back to Miley. Oliver looked at her like it was no big deal. "Oliver, you just don't understand. This single piece of paper has messed everything up." Right as she finished her sentence, Lily came through the door.

"What is taking so long?" She said over dramatically. "We gotta hit the mall!" Miley shoved the paper under her mattress without Lily seeing. Oliver saw that Miley was desperately trying not to look Lily in the eyes. "C'mon, let's go!" Lily grabbed both Oliver & Miley by the hands and started dragging them downstairs.

"Hey bud!" Robbie Ray said as Miley appeared from the stairs. "I've been thinking..." he trailed off.

"Hey!" Lily yelled, looking directly at Robbie Ray. "No," she said firmly.

"But!" he tried to argue.

"Don't care!" Lily exclaimed. "You are not getting out of this shopping trip!" Her finger was pointed directly at him as if to threaten him.

"Dang flabbit." He said under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2: Dresses & Chinese

**Chapter Two: Dresses & Chinese.**

As Lily pulled Robbie Ray into the mall, he caught eye of the food court and suddenly had the energy to walk without dragging his feel. "Let's get Chinese!" he exclaimed.

"No," Lily replied. "How many times to I have to tell you Mr. S?" She questioned him.

"Please, not again. I know. Dresses." He sounded completely tired when he replied to Lily.

"Except me," Oliver replied.

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Lily looked at Oliver. "I'm a man. Men were tuxedos," Lily mimicked Oliver while making a weird face.

"I do not make faces like that!" He yelled.

"Yeah actually you kinda do," Robbie laughed.

Miley was the only one who didn't seem to find this at least slightly amusing but then again, she wasn't paying attention. She touched her back pocket containing the piece of paper with Lily's name on it. Her pocket seemed to get heavier every time she thought about it as she lost color in her cheeks.

"Hey Bud, are you alright?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah," she said, staring at nothing in front of her.

Lily knew something was up, but now wasn't the time to talk about it, especially if it were something serious.

"C'mon, let's go get some dresses!" Lily made a puzzled look. "I can't believe I said that..." Lily smiled and grabbed Miley's hand and started walking to the left wing of the mall.

Miley immediately froze up but realized how many times she's held hands with Lily. Lily would question her if she started acting weird now, so she relaxed herself, and walked hand in hand with her best friend. Oliver, who was walking behind them, let out a little shriek of when he saw that they were holding hands. He could only imagine how weird Miley was feeling. Lily dropped Miley's hand, spun around and questioned Oliver.

"What? What? What happened?" She looked at him weirdly.

"Nothing," he said cooly. "I...I just saw," he looked around the stands in the mall. "These!" He grabbed a cell phone cover from the nearest stand. "How cool are these?" His voice was a little higher than he wanted.

Lily just rolled her eyes, hooked arms with Miley and continued walking.

"You are one weird boy," Robbie Ray said to Oliver as they began to walk again.

As they walked into the first store that carried dresses and suits, Lily's face scrunched up.

"Ew, this one looks like bubble wrap," she touched the odd looking dress. "And this one is made of paper!"

Miley laughed as things became less tense for her.

"Lily, that's not paper," she grabbed the dress from the rack. "Although it has the weight of paper..."

"I'm convinced. There's no arguing!" Lily walked around numerous racks, unsatisfied by every dress she set eyes on.

Miley was in dress heaven. They weren't what Hannah Montana was used to wearing but that's what Miley loved. There was simplicity in most of the dresses and thats exactly what she wanted. Something simple. She ran around the racks, picking out dresses and stacking them upon her dad's arms.

"Bud, isn't there a limit in the dressing room?" He asked.

"Yeah. Six," she said.

"Well I think I've got about twenty here," he replied.

"No, daddy, that's six," she looked blankly at his face, half hidden by the dresses.

"Dang, these things are poofy," he said.

"These aren't poofy. You want poofy? I can get you poofy." She tested him.

"No, no no! These are great. Great choices Bud!" he nailed a smile to his face though Miley couldn't see it anyway.

Miley put on an angelic, yet evil smile and walked towards the dressing rooms with the other three following. Miley put all six of her dresses on the hooks inside the one mirror room while Lily went into hers just carrying one.

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping for a tux?" Robbie asked Oliver.

"No, I think I'm just gonna wear my dad's old suit from his senior prom," he said. "Why waste money?"

Miley was quick to try on all of her dresses. She was, after all, a pro. She was in and out in ten minutes with her dress already picked. Lily, however, was having a difficult time with her dress. You could here her making sounds of incredible frustration.

"Miley, can you come in here and help me? I think the zipper is stuck!" She said through gritted teeth.

Miley opened the door slightly, slipped in and shut it. Lily was holding her hair to the side so Miley could see. It was stuck half way up her back. Miley was almost afraid to touch her. She touched her back as lightly as she could while zipping up her dress. A shiver went through both of their bodies, but neither said a word.

Lily came out of the dressing room wearing a black dress with white polka dots that came down to her knees. It had a red belt-like middle and was flared.

"I'm so wearing my red Converse with this." she looked down at her dress. "If it weren't for my shoes, I would not even be wearing this right now or at all."

"Lily in a dress. I thought it would be weird but it looks really good!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I agree. I mean, usually when you wear dresses or skirts, they are masked by numerous pairs of pants, weird shirts and over the top jewelry. Not to mention the pink hair," Robbie trailed on.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," she said stopping him. "This feels really weird." A shiver ran through her. "I gotta get this off," she said walking back into her dressing room. She came out moments later looking far more comfortable and carrying her dress that she was going to buy. As they made their way to the checkout, Miley kept thinking about the warm chill that went through her in the dressing room. She figured the matchmaking was just getting to her and she had to let it go. She touched her back pocket to make sure the paper was still there. As she touched her pocket, she panicked.

"Can we _**please**_ get Chinese now?" Robbie Ray asked, walking out of the store with Miley's bag in hand.

**- - - - - - **

**Eh, sorry that was pretty slow. **

**Not the greatest chapter I've ever written,**

**but hang in there. ;] **


	3. Chapter 3: What Does That Say?

**Chapter Three: What Does That Say? **

Arriving back at Miley's house, there was only one thing on the brunette's mind. Her eyes remained as wide as they were the moment she realized that if her envelope held Lily's name then Lily's would have hers.

As Lily headed for the bathroom after drinking seven refills of Dr. Pepper, Miley looked around the house for Lily's bag, thinking that's where she placed her envelope.

"It's...not...here!" Miley said dramatically, dropping to her knees next to the couch.

Oliver looked at her like she was crazy. "What's not here?" he asked, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Her bag...her envelope," she said quietly.

As Lily, got out of the bathroom, Miley jumped up from her knees.

"Why were you on the floor?" Lily asked with a puzzled face.

"Uhhh," Miley started. "My...my knee. It's hurt. Yeah, I ran into the table," she pointed at the coffee table next to her. "And I...fell down," Miley grew quiet on the last words, realizing she was making a fool of herself.

Miley pretended like she was hurt but pretended like nothing was wrong. She pretended like her heart didn't beat twice as fast and that she didn't have butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Lily. The only thing that Miley couldn't figure out was why now? Why did she suddenly have these feelings for Lily? Where they always there or was it new? She had no idea and she really didn't care. She just knew that having these feelings could mess up her entire world.

"Are you okay?" Lily walked over to Miley but Miley backed up a foot. "What's wrong?"

Lily knew something was up with Miley. She's been sketchy all day. She was jerky & she fidgeting with everything. Lily could tell when her best friend's mind was working a little too hard.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she tried to tell Lily. "Really." She flashed a fake smile and sat down on the couch.

Oliver couldn't take any more of this. He thought the entire situation was ridiculous.

"Hey Lily. Idea!" Oliver had a goofy smile on his face that said he was up to something. "Since the dance is tomorrow night & you've already got your dress here, why don't you spend the night here? It would be _super _fun," his voice was a little high pitched than usual and almost had a sarcastic tone. He grabbed her skateboard and threw it into her arms, took her helmet off the counter and slammed it onto her head.

"Ow! Oliver!"

Oliver pushed her out the door & closed it. Lily turned around and stared at him through the glass. Her face was half between confused and angry. Oliver just stood there, smiling & waving.

"I guess I'll be back in a bit!" Lily shouted through the door, loud enough for Miley to hear, turned around and skateboarded home.

Miley stood up and faced him. "Oliver, why did you do that?!" Miley was clearly upset. "I really don't think I can be around her right now! I keep getting weird feelings..." she trailed off.

"Wait, are you saying that you actually like her?" Oliver, for the first time that night, was puzzled.

"No," she said not looking at him. "Maybe..." she looked at her feet before bringing her eyes up to his. "Yes," she said with a tremble in her voice.

Oliver's eyes were as wide as a cow's. "Whoa, did not see that coming!" Oliver knew even less than Miley what was going to happen now that Miley liked Lily, but he kept his cool and told her what he was going to say regardless.

"You girls need to sort things out. You are acting ridiculous and now you're forced to face the situation," Oliver told her, acting as mature and smart as he possibly could.

With that said, Miley realized just how annoyed she was with Oliver forcing her into an awkward situation before she was ready to face it.

"You are so dead Oliver!"

"What? I'm doing a good thing here! I love you both & this needs to be sorted out!" he said avoiding the pillows Miley was throwing at him.

Oliver headed for the door, blocking the last pillow with his arms.

"Oooh, when I get my hands on you boy," she threatened. But he was already out the door, looking in.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Oliver yelled through the door. "I can't here you! I lost my ears in Nam!"

Miley walked over to the doors and closed the blinds on them.

"Okay, bye!" Oliver yelled before walking away.

Miley walked over & sat back on the couch. There were a lot of feelings running through her but she was nervous above all. She had all these new feelings that she wanted to hide but couldn't. Lily would, no doubt, force them out of her. That's what best friends do. They tell each other everything and Lily knows when something is wrong or when Miley is lying but Miley was completely terrified of how Lily was going to react. Maybe she could pull off hiding her feelings at least until they went away. She had faith that they would.

With all the thoughts racing through her head, Miley thought she had only been alone for a minute or two but when Lily burst through the door on her skateboard, Miley knew it had been much longer. Miley's heart stopped as she saw what Lily had in her hand. She was reading an unfolded piece of paper, quite like the one Miley had in her pocket.

"_What does that say?!_" Lily said loudly before running into the kitchen counter, falling off her skateboard, right onto her back. The paper flew out of her hands and landed behind her.

"Ow!" Lily shrieked.

-- -- --

**I'm so sorry it took so long.**

**Please forgive me! **

**At first, I thought it was becoming**

**too heavy for my original idea & **

**you can kind of see that in the near**

**the middle of this chapter, but lightened**

**up near the end. (: No worries darlings!**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Feelings

**Chapter Four: Familiar Feelings**

Miley jumped up from the couch, and helped Lily up from the kitchen floor.

"Are you okay?" Miley said, trying to act completely calm & normal.

"I don't know what hit harder," Lily said, getting up and taking off her helmet. "The fact that you're my match or the kitchen counter!"

Miley forced out a little laugh. She was a relieved but sad that Lily was taking this lightly.

"So... you don't think it's weird?" Miley asked Lily, picking up the piece of paper at her feet.

"No, I don't see why it would be," Lily said with a slight smile, talking the paper from Miley's hands and shoving it into her bag.

"Good," Miley said with confidence. "I just didn't want you to feel awkward about it," Miley lied to her. She didn't want Lily to see that she had these new feelings for her. She was kind of hurt that Lily didn't think anything of it though she really didn't expect her to. Nevertheless, she was disappointed.

"Don't worry about it, Miles," Lily said smiling. "I'm gonna go put my stuff in your room," she said running up the stairs, almost tripping on the last one.

Miley let out a quiet groan and leaned against the counter Lily ran into moments before. She thought it was really for the best if she ignored her feelings. Maybe like the feeling she's had for previous crushes, they'd just go away. Not even a minute later, Lily came rushing down the stairs.

"Wanna go to the beach? It's still pretty early," Lily said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, sure," Miley said not sounding too excited.

"You okay Miles?" Lily asked sounding quite concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a small, fake smile.

Miley then realized that she didn't have time to wait and see if her feelings for her best friend would just vanish. She decided she needed to push them aside even if they didn't want to be moved. She thought it's awkward enough having feelings for your best friend but even more awkward when the best friend knows.

"Let's go!" Lily said impatiently, locking arms with Miley and dragging her out the door.

When they got to the beach, the sun was just starting to set. The two girls sat under a tree, facing the ocean. They were both enjoying the sound of the waves crashing when a tall boy with brown hair came running up to them. It was one of their classmates. He stood right in front of them, nearly blocking out the entire sun.

"Hi Lily!" he said looking at the blonde. "Hi Miley!" He glanced over to her and smiled at the both of them.

"Hey Josh," Lily said recognizing him from their history class.

"So," Josh said awkwardly. "Umm...did you do the homework?" he asked not really looking for an answer.

"Yeah," Lily replied, totally uninterested. She had been in school for 8 hours that day and didn't care to talk about it now.

"Cool," Josh said he scrunched up his face, realizing how stupid he must look.

"Listen..." he began.

"Listening," Lily said, becoming a little annoyed at his presence.

"My match kinda flaked out on me," he said looking at Miley.

Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Miley, I know you probably have a date and all, but could you save me a dance?" Josh asked nervously.

Miley smiled at his nervousness. "Sure," she said with a smile. He was too cute to turn down.

Lily's eyes were wide. She really did not see that coming.

"Great!" Josh said. "Well, see you tomorrow night!" he said running off.

"Huh." Lily questioningly.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Nothing," she said as she looked at the setting sun.

Miley shrugged and looked into the sun too. She hoped that Josh would take her mind off of Lily. Lily put her head upon her best friend's shoulder.

"This is not going to be easy," Miley said softly to herself.

"What's not?" Lily asked?

Miley's eyes shot open as she said '_Sweet niblets!'_ in her head.

"Nothing," she replied as cooly as she could.

Lily smiled, closed her eyes and inhaled. She loved the way Miley smelled.

_'Oh no. Not again...'_ Lily thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

"Hey, let's go back to your house!" Lily shouted without meaning to.

"But we just got here," Miley protested.

"You're right, it _is_ late!" Lily said walking in the direction of Miley's place.

Lily couldn't handle this again. Not now. Especially not there, with the sun setting and all.

Miley shrugged and followed Lily back home.

The rest of the night was filled with horror movies, anticipation, but mots of all, strange feelings. Some new & some old but neither of them let the other know that.

______  
Sorry for the wait. I don't like to make up excuses,

but my mum had a stroke & my uncle is literally dying.

Sounds ridiculous, but it's true.

I'm trying to work really hard on this, but my mind

is definitely not here right now but I'll do my best for

all of you because I know how long you've waited!

So sorry! Love you all!

xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Lily's Got Guts!

**Chapter Five: Lily's Got Guts!**

The next day, Lily woke up on the couch. They had fallen asleep watching _Scream_ in the middle of the night. Looking over at her friend, Lily realized how adorable she looked as she slept. Shaking that though out of her head, she nudged Miley to wake up. As Miley woke, she stretched, yawned and grumbled something about being hungry.

"I'm gonna run upstairs and brush my teeth," Lily said before darting up the stairs.

She ran into Miley's room, and shut the door behind her. She dug her cell phone out of her bag and pressed her number three speed dial.

"Oliver, pick up," Lily pleaded into her phone, while sitting upon the end of Miley's perfectly made bed.

The phone rang several times before going to Oliver's voicemail. Lily hung up the phone and dropped her entire body onto Miley's bed with her head rested directly below the pillows. She closed her eyes in complete frustration, turned her head, inhaled and let the sweet scent of her best friend consume her. She held her breath until her phone rang.

"What's the point of having a phone if you're not even going to answer it!?" Lily yelled into the phone.

"It's kinda pretty and just generally fun to look at," Oliver joked. He could see Lily's angry face in his mind and didn't give her a chance to reply. "So, what's going on?"

"I'm going to have a total meltdown," Lily confessed into the phone.

"Why, what's up?" he asked.

"Long story short? My friendship with Miley is ruined." she said bluntly, with little seriousness in her voice.

Oliver sighed & rolled his eyes. "Why?" he asked as if he already knew the answer.

"Because honestly," Lily paused for a moment. "I think I might sorta, again, maybe have these feelings, possibly..."

Oliver tried to interrupted. But Lily spoke louder, not allowing him to.

"But only because I think she has the same feelings!" Lily blurted out, knowing he wouldn't agree.

"Lily..." he said quietly. "I really don't think she does," he said as if he were breaking some terrible news that would affect the whole world.

Lily just sighed into the phone as if she were going to cry.

"I'll be over in about an hour, okay?"

Oliver planned to get ready with the girls.

"Alright," Lily replied. "Bye."

A minute later, Lily quietly made her way downstairs to see Miley laying on the couch. '_Okay Truscott,'_ Lily thought to herself. _'Act like everything is normal... As if you're not totally falling for your best friend...again.' _Lily smacked herself in the forehead for that thought even passing through her mind.

"Ow," she said in a high pitched voice.

"Lily?" Miley said, sitting up. "What happened?"

"I hit myself in the head," she replied, not even thinking that Miley would ask why.

Miley squinted one of her eyes. "Why...?" she asked.

"Because..." she stopped herself. "Can I ask you a question?" She went over to the couch and sat next to Miley, but not too close.

"Always." Miley said without a doubt."

"So I have this friend," Lily started out.

Miley let out a giggle. "Lily," she said. "I've heard this story too many times. I know you're the friend," she said putting hand quotations around the word 'friend', and smiling. "The person telling the story is always the friend."

Lily smiled a little but got even more nervous. There really was no getting around this one.

"Okay, so _I_," she started again. "I think I have feelings for somebody when I really shouldn't," she said quickly.

Miley gave her a quizzical look. "Why shouldn't you?" she said confused.

"Because they could never like me back," she said with a hint of sadness. "I mean, they're my best friend...and nothing more," she tried to explain better. "I just don't think they could ever see me that way."

Miley, being the hopeful girl she is, immediately thought that her best friend might be talking about her. The thought passed within seconds and soon went to Oliver. _'It's Oliver...'_ Miley thought to herself. Disappointed, and a little weirded out by the thought of Oliver and Lily together, Miley gave her best friend the best advice she could.

"Lily, I think that if you like Oliver, you should-"

"Whoa! No, no, no, no," Lily's voice raised for the first time since she came flying through the door. Her hands were up in front of her body, as if to stop intruders. "It's definitely,' Lily paused to use more emphasis. "Definitely! Definitely not Oliver," she began a small laugh at the idea of her and Oliver together. Miley looked at her with the most puzzled look she could come up with. Her head was even tilted a little, but nevertheless, she held a small smile upon her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley exclaimed, realizing what this meant. Her expression wasn't mistakable. She was surprised, but in a very good way.

"Miley, please don't freak out!" Lily said, sounding so worried.

Lily couldn't recognize Miley's expression as a good one.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" she yelled at herself.

Lily started to get up but Miley grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Lily," Miley said almost blushing. She didn't really know what to say which entirely bothered her.

The blonde girl looked as if she were ready to cry. She avoided eye contact with Miley at all costs because in her mind, there was still no way Miley would ever return her feelings and _again_, that was going to have to be okay. Miley placed her hand on Lily's face and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Lily," she began again.

"Hey bud!" Robbie Ray said enthusiastically as he came jogging through the door.

____  
I actually wrote this before  
the last chapter. =P But then  
I got confused and lost a chapter,

and had to write it over and then

it didn't make sense...haha.

But I like this chapter. :D

Thanks for all the reviews!

Xxxxx

Also thanks for all the prayers  
for my mum & uncle. Even though

he passed two weeks ago, I appreciate

that he was in your thoughts. 3


	6. Chapter 6: Finale

**Chapter Six: Finale. **

Miley & Lily jumped apart.

"Sweet niblets," Miley said annoyed at how her father always seems to come home at the worst possible times. Miley really just wanted to tell Lily that she felt with same way, but definitely couldn't now.

Lily looked just as frustrated as Miley did but still entirely embarrassed. She at least knew Miley was okay with the feelings she had for her, or so she thought, but she hadn't a single clue as to what Miley felt which really bothered her.

"Are you girls getting ready?" Robbie Ray asked as he got a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"Daddy," Miley got up and walked over to him.

She grabbed his face from behind him and directed his head towards the clock.

"It's not even ten yet. We have the entire day," she said, elongating the word 'entire'.

"But Oliver is coming over, isn't he?" he asked his daughter.

Miley's expression dropped from light to heavy in a second.

"This is true," she said knowing Oliver would make every part of this day difficult for all of them.

"Yeah, he said he'd be over within the hour," Lily added.

"Sweet niblets. I have yet to Oliver-proof the kitchen!" Robbie Ray said pushed the knives on the counter into the corner where they couldn't be seen.

"Trying to hide the knives one me again Mr. S?" Oliver said as he burst through the door carrying a backpack on his shoulder.

"That was a fast hour," Lily said looking at him like the donut he is.

"Yeah, my mom couldn't wait to get rid of me," he said throwing is bag on the couch Lily was still sitting on.

"Umm, Oliver, where is your suit?" Lily asked looking at the bag questioningly, with an eye squinted.

"In the bag, duh," he said as if they all should have known.

"Oliver!" Miley exclaimed. She hit forehead and walked over to the couch, opening the bag and taking out a very crinkled suit.

"Fantastic!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, don't worry," Oliver said, pulling out a bottle of wrinkle release.

Lily got up from the couch, grabbed the bottle and sprayed it directly in Oliver's face.

"Nope! Doesn't work," she said poking his face.

"Hey thanks," Oliver said sarcastically. "But seriously, don't worry about it. It's dark in there anyway. I really don't think anybody is going to come right up to me and say 'Hey Oliver, you've got wrinkles in your suit.'"

"I'm gonna pay at least 10 people to do that now," Lily said.

Robbie Ray grabbed the old tux and took it upstairs with a look of determination on his face.

"Thanks Mr. S!" Oliver called up the stairs. "So..." Oliver jerked his head slightly upward. "Sup," he said, looking at them through squinted eyes.

Miley just looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"What's going on? What's the hap?"

Miley didn't know what Oliver was up to, but she figured he knew something just happened between herself & Lily. She didn't think him wise for this for her face had been red since the moment her dad walked in. But she knew Oliver could possibly destroy this delicate thing. She walked into the kitchen and opened a box and grabbed a handful of chocolate macarons.

"What's the hap?!" Lily repeated. "You shouldn't be allowed to speak," she said.

Oliver glared at Lily. "You know, I don't deserve this harassment. I was just going to try to help the both of - "

His words were cut short by the brown macarons. Oliver, being completely himself, started chewing without objection.

"Oh my GOD!" He said his mouth half full. "Did you make these?!"

"Hey, Oliver, I'm gonna need you upstairs for – hey! Are those my chocolate macarons?" Robbie Ray was standing half way down the stairs.

Miley saw this as an opportunity to be alone with Lily again. She still had so much to say.

"Yes! Oliver. Upstairs," she said pushing him up the stairs. "Go.... good boy."

Miley sat down on the couch and without any words, Lily knew to sit down too. They sat there in silence for a good twenty seconds before either of so much as looked at the other girl. Lily's eyes met Miley's for the first time in a half-hour. She felt herself grow weak with terror but continued to look into her big brown eyes. She thought she might tear up again and tried hard not to.

"Lily," Miley started again. But before she could say anything else, a tear fell from Lily's eyes. "Don't cry, Lil."

"I can't help it," she said softly, now breaking their stare. Lily looked into her lap where her hands rest.

Miley placed her hands on Lily's. They sat in silence for another twenty seconds.

"Please say something," Lily said finally. Her voice was shaking. She played what she thought would happen in her mind for the tenth time that day. '_Lily, I love you. But only as a best friend.'_

"Lily," Miley's voice a little shaky now. "I love you," she said looking at her with tears welling up in her own eyes.

"But..." Lily waited.

"But nothing," Miley said to her.

Lily looked up, stunned.

"Don't be scared," Miley said before leaning in and kissing her lightly for just a moment.

Lily was too shocked to kiss her back. What she thought could never be, actually was.

"You okay?" Miley asked.

Lily wiped the shocked look from her face. "Never better," she said, smiling.

She leaned in and kissed her best friend, their hands still touching. They pulled apart moments later, smiling sweetly at each other, both completely red in the face.

"Awww," Oliver & Robbie Ray chimed from the middle of the stairs, looking down at the girls.

Thought to be impossible, the girls turned an even deeper shade of red and sunk into the couch. They looked at each other, embarrassed, but still smiling. Simultaneously, they tightened their grip on one another's hand and inched closer together. The girls both felt as though their smiles would never fade.

______

Okay. I'm not sure how

to express how sorry I am

for making you all wait so long.

I have vow to never publish

anything on here unless I am

**completely **finished with it.

I'm horrible at keeping up with it.

I'm SO sorry. Hugs all around.

You're all great! (:


End file.
